Une seconde et demi
by Turand
Summary: Sur l'acrotère d'un immeuble, Rio Kamichika n'a plus qu'un pas à faire pour en finir. Elle rassemble pour la dernière fois les éléments de sa vie qui l'ont menée ici.


**Résumé** : Sur l'acrotère d'un immeuble, Rio Kamichika n'a plus qu'un pas à faire pour en finir. Elle rassemble pour la dernière fois les éléments de sa vie qui l'ont menée ici.

 **Disclamer** : Durarara et ses personnages appartiennent à Ryogo Narita.

 **Avertissement** : Le suicide n'est pas un jeu. Le suicide n'est pas un choix. Il est la rencontre du désespoir et des circonstances. Le suicide fait plus de morts que les guerres et les catastrophes naturelles réunies. L'Asie du sud-est est la région la plus touchée.

OS basé sur l'anime et non le light novel.

* * *

 **Une seconde et demi**

Je m'appelle Rio. Ma mère adorait ce prénom car c'était le nom de sa grand-mère. Je pense qu'elle l'aimait énormément mais elle ne m'en a jamais beaucoup parlé. En fait, quand j'y repense en haut de cet immeuble, ma mère ne m'a jamais beaucoup parlé tout court. Bien sûr, quand je rentrais de l'école, elle me demandait si ma journée s'était bien passé ou si j'avais besoin de nouvelles affaires ou de nouveaux vêtements. Parfois, elle me questionnait sur les garçons que je fréquentais. Tout ce que les mères doivent faire en général, je présume. Mon père ne me parlait pas tellement non plus quand j'y réfléchis. Il racontait sa journée durant le repas du soir et puis, il allait regarder la télévision. Je crois que je ne le connaissais pas si bien. Mais je n'avais pas conscience de ça. J'étais dans une famille normale et ça me suffisait. Je pense que j'étais heureuse. J'étais fille unique et je n'avais qu'eux. Mes parents comptaient pour moi et je comptais pour eux.

Quand les photos de la maîtresse de mon père sont arrivées dans ma boîte aux lettres, j'ai senti que tout s'affaissait doucement autour de moi. Ma famille, la seule que j'avais, était une fausse. Les sourires et les mots échangés durant les repas du soir n'existaient que pour celui qui voulait bien y croire comme les monstres qui apparaissent le temps d'une lumière éteinte. Et maintenant je n'y croyais plus. En tout cas plus au sourire de mon père. J'ai donc voulu protéger celui de ma mère à tout prix. Alors je me suis tu. Mais ce secret m'a rongé durant de longs mois. C'était une chose informe abandonnée dans un coin de ma tête comme un tas de linge sale bien caché sous un lit mais dont l'odeur ignoble m'empêchait de l'ignorer. Ma vie puait ce secret. J'étouffais dans un parfum de mensonge et de lâcheté.

J'ai tenu 6 mois et après 6 mois, j'ai enfin décidé d'agir. En fait, la solution était entre mes mains depuis le début. J'ai remis la lettre dans le courrier familial pour que ma mère la trouve. Elle confronterait mon père et le quitterait. Ce serait dur au début mais je pourrais faire table rase. Tout débarrasser pour mieux recommencer. Je sais que ma mère a trouvé la lettre. Et pourtant… Rien n'a changé. Les repas du soir se sont enchaînés, les mêmes weekends, les mêmes conversations. Mes parents étaient détendus. Ils devaient préférer les apparences. Moi je voulais que ça éclate. Mais rien ne se passa.

Au début, j'ai essayé d'accepter. Je faisais comme si ça n'existait pas. Je faisais comme mes parents. Les apparences. Préserver les apparences. Mais plus le temps passait, plus je cherchais des failles dans leur comportement. J'espérais qu'il me ferait un signe, ne serait-ce que pour me dire que je n'étais pas la seule à souffrir de cette comédie. Qu'ils connaissaient mon masque et qu'ils seraient toujours là pour m'aider à le réajuster. Le signe ne vint pas. Je me demande encore si mes parents étaient plus attachés à l'idée qu'ils se faisaient de notre famille plus qu'à notre famille elle-même. Alors, j'ai perdu le plaisir de ces repas partagés, des sorties ensemble et des vacances en famille. Au bout d'un moment, j'ai aussi arrêté d'apprécier le reste. J'ai perdu l'appétit et le sommeil. Comme je ne faisais plus rien mis à part pianoter sur mon téléphone, j'ai commencé à fonctionner au ralenti. Tout m'était égal. J'ai laissé petit à petit ce secret faire partie intégrante de mon existence. Il était un tas de linge sale, il est devenu mon parasite.

Je ne sais plus exactement comment cette idée de mort m'est venue à l'esprit. Je pense que j'ai réalisé que ce que je portais à présent en moi était une marque indélébile que je ne pourrais jamais effacer. C'était la marque de ce que j'avais fait et de ce que j'avais accepté, la marée noire qui m'engluait dans l'océan de mes concessions. Je ne voulais pas de cette vie. Je ne voulais pas de cette version foirée de ma vie. Je ne voulais pas de ça. Alors, pourquoi ne pas disparaître ?

À la minute où j'y ai pensé, l'idée ne m'a plus quitté. C'était d'abord très lointain, juste un petit murmure que je pouvais faire taire mais qui revenait chaque jour pour parler un peu plus fort. Je n'ai pas désiré la mort du jour au lendemain. Ce n'était pas aussi simple. Parfois je voulais, parfois je ne voulais pas. Deux voix intérieures se disputaient dans ma tête et ça me rendait dingue. Je ruminais sans cesse ces mots prononcés intérieurement : « Disparaitre », « Partir », « s'en aller ». Ils ont commencé à m'envahir et remplacé peu à peu ce que ce secret m'avait retiré. Après quelques temps, je n'entendais presque plus que la voix qui me poussait « à aller jusqu'au bout ». J'acceptais chacune de ses affirmations sans sourciller et rejetait d'emblée les solutions proposées par mon autre voix. Parler à mon père ? Il nierait et me punirait pour l'avoir accusé. Parler à ma mère ? si elle n'avait pas accepté les photos qui sont des preuves irréfutables, pourquoi m'écouterait-elle ? Trouver la maîtresse et lui faire regretter le jour où elle est venue au monde ? Pas la force.

J'ai commencé à fréquenter un forum sur le suicide où j'ai rencontré Nakura. Pour la première fois, je ne me sentais plus seule. Cela marqua aussi un tournant car tout se concrétisa rapidement. Je n'étais plus dans l'idée. Je cherchais les moyens. Lorsqu'il me proposa de mourir avec lui, je n'ai pas hésité une seconde. Je partis à sa rencontre à Ikebukuro. Malgré ce qui se passa ensuite, J'essaie de me dire que ces longues conversations doivent rester de bons souvenirs.

Alors que j'étais en train d'attendre, je me rendis compte que je n'étais plus si sûre. Parler avec Nakura m'avait fait du bien et venir jusqu'ici loin de ma famille m'avait permis de prendre un peu de recul. J'étais loin de cette ambiance qui m'étouffait et dans quelques minutes, je n'allais plus être seule, pour de vrai. Je respirais à nouveau. Je me suis demandé si finalement, je ne devrais pas plutôt tout arrêter. Vivre avec Nakura et non mourir avec lui. Le connaître dans cette vie et non dans la mort. Alors ce petit manège que je connaissais bien recommença. Une voix me dit d'aller jusqu'au bout vu tout ce chemin que j'ai parcouru, alors que l'autre me répétait qu'il était encore temps. Quand je vis Nakura ou plutôt celui qui se fit passer pour lui, j'ai ressenti un étrange bien-être. Cette personne qui était devant moi acceptait de m'aider à mourir mais l'idée qu'elle pourrait peut-être m'aider à vivre s'insinua.

Au fond de moi, je sentais que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond et mon instinct me hurla de ne pas le suivre mais mon espoir m'aveugla. Je ne sais pas si ce qui se passa ensuite est digne d'être raconté. Être kidnappée, sauvée et emmenée auprès du vrai Nakura sur un toit. Ça n'a pas changé grand-chose.

J'en suis là. J'imagine que je dois être un peu déçue. Quand je regarde Nakura, je sais bien que c'est lui cette fois mais ce n'est évidemment pas ce à quoi je m'attendais. A la vue de son sourire cruel, je sais à quel genre de personne j'ai affaire et les révélations qu'il me fait ensuite ne m'étonne guère.

J'aurais probablement dû hurler et exprimer ma colère de m'être fait traitée ainsi mais ma voix est monotone et mes réponses ou questions sont automatiques. Je ne lui en veux pas d'ailleurs. Je m'en suis rendu compte quand j'ai essayé de le frapper. C'était mécanique et sans conviction. En fait, je ne suis pas en colère. Si c'était le cas, j'aurais sûrement envie de vivre. Je voudrais vivre pour me venger. Ce serait mon nouveau moteur. Mais, ce n'est pas ce qui est en train de se passer. Ce kidnapping ? Je m'en fiche. Avoir été sauvée ? Je m'en fiche. Nakura pense que si tout ça m'a fait peur c'est que je n'ai pas autant envie de mourir que ça. Il a tort. Ce n'est pas une question de peur. Non ce n'est pas ça. Ça n'a jamais été ça. Si la peur pouvait me retenir, je serais encore chez moi.

Nakura me parle de mes parents et du fait que je me sentirais supérieure à eux. Mais la vérité est qu'ils ne sont même plus dans l'équation depuis bien longtemps. Je n'arrive même pas à imaginer leur réaction. Je ne veux pas non plus disparaître parce que je me trouve mieux qu'eux ou que je suis trop bien pour un monde cruel. C'est tout l'inverse. Je ne me sens pas spéciale. Je le comprends d'autant mieux quand Nakura me montre la flaque de sang du dernier suicidé en bas de l'immeuble. Je suis impressionnée mais pas autant que j'aurais dû. La sensation est passagère et retombe presque instantanément. L'évidence est alors sous mes yeux. En regardant cette flaque, cette tâche hideuse, j'ai vu ce que je valais et que ma vie, que toute cette comédie n'est qu'un vieux tas branlant immonde d'orgueil et de bêtise que je peux laisser filer. Que ça ne sert à rien de s'y accrocher.

En pensant ça, je sais bien que je délire. En fait, il n'y a pas de raison ultime. Ce n'est pas une question de pour et de contre mis dans des colonnes séparées et puis, il suffit de prendre sa décision. Nakura finit par partir. Il ne m'a pas aidée. Il ne m'a rien appris. C'est peut-être mieux comme ça. Je me demande pourquoi tout ça l'amuse à ce point et j'imagine que je devrais l'envier. La vérité s'impose alors : « Tu es seule. » Je pense qu'au fond de moi, je le savais déjà et que je m'accrochais à l'image de cet homme pour survivre encore un peu. Ce n'était qu'un sursis. Maintenant, il n'y a plus que moi. Moi et la flaque de sang tout en bas. En fait, je pense que personne ne se suicide. La plupart des gens s'auto-détruisent. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait depuis des mois. Maintenant, il faut simplement finir le travail. Nakura n'a eu raison que sur un seul point : je n'ai pas vraiment envie de mourir. Mais…

C'est juste que…

C'est juste que… je n'ai plus de solutions. Je n'arrive plus à en trouver une. Mon cerveau ne veut plus m'en donner. C'est comme si on m'avait bouffée de l'intérieur et qu'il ne restait rien. Je ne saurais jamais ce que Nakura voulait mais au moins, je suis certaine qu'il n'a rien eu. Pour la simple raison qu'il n'y avait plus rien à prendre. Je me sens si fatiguée tout à coup. Et puis merde, c'est quoi le problème avec la mort au juste ? Pourquoi tout le monde la déteste comme ça ? Je ne sais même pas à qui je pose cette question. Il n'y a plus personne pour m'entendre. Tout est noir autour de moi. Il n'y a que moi et le vide juste à côté. Un immeuble de 3 ou peut-être 4 étages, on va dire 12 mètres de haut. Oui, 12 mètres c'est très bien. Une distance de 12 mètres, une accélération de 1G, 15 mètres par seconde juste avant impact. Une seconde et demi de chute. Une grande frayeur pendant une seconde et demi et puis le soulagement. Une seconde et demi, ce n'est rien du tout. Ça vaut le coup. Je sens le vide devant moi. Juste un petit pas et c'est fini.

Un tout petit pas et une seconde et demi.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue.


End file.
